


Delayed Gratification

by KyraEleison



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tied-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEleison/pseuds/KyraEleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tie him up nice and tight. But remember, a chained up beast is still a beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Gratification

I can almost feel the deep chuckle resonating underneath my skin, making my head turn to see the gleeful expression on Lee’s face. His skepticism is simply adorable. I know what he’s thinking, I can read his mind. The muscles are vibrating softly and he’s more than ready to turn the situation around according to his own concept. But he’s patient, granting me all the time to evolve while following each move with those deep green eyes. It’s impossible to escape the intensity of his stare. My thumb hovers above his lips for a moment before touching them lightly, outlining the smile.

Just one last move and I’m done, leaning back on his lap to have a good look at my masterpiece. The excitement is palpable, I couldn’t hide it if I wanted to. My breathing quickens by the wicked thoughts that keep on crossing my mind, trying hard to decide where to start, what to do first. He’s not taking me seriously. It’s not about him underestimating my abilities but much more about him overestimating his own ones. We both longing for the same exact thing, the main difference is hiding between our ideas of how to approach it.

I’m moving closer with a promise of a kiss and he’d accept it eagerly. If he could. But this time, enthusiasm is not going to take him far. Not as long as his wrists are tied securely to the bedpost, limiting his freedom drastically. I’m soaking up the astonishing sight as he’s falling a victim to his own naivety. The endeavor to reach my lips is stopped midway by the law of physics and all he can do is watch me leave.

“This was uncalled for.”

The little pout of disappointment appears on his lips, looking at me with cloudy eyes. I pay him off with a playful shrug, barely even scratching the surface of my power yet. At this very moment, the bedroom is my secret dungeon and Lee is my treasured prisoner. I keep him at my mercy. His curiosity is stronger than his greed, measuring me from head to toe, wondering what’s waiting for him under the silky kimono. His lips are parted with anticipation. There’s a hungry wolf in the bed, ready to devour his prey.

My moves are slow and calculated. I tie my hair up and it works like magic on his body. He swallows hard, the bulge in his jeans growing rapidly. I stare at his pelvic area shamelessly, flustered by the thought of rigidness.

“Is that for me?”

“Let go of me.”

“That is for me.”

To rule and to be ruled, that is what we’re dealing with. He’s anything but used to be divested of every last bit of free will. I know he’s not a control freak but he can’t live without it either and watching him struggle to be in charge lights my senses on fire. The more I get carried away by the taste of power, the angrier he gets. The plain sight is enough to moisten me nicely, lusting after the feeling of him on my skin. The gown slides to the ground, exposing the palmful of black lace. I try not to blink, afraid that I might miss out a moment of his precious observation. I watch his face change. The natural instinct to come and get me is running through his veins but the attempt to set his hands free is barren of results. I’m just starting to understand what power means and I’m already addicted to it.

His jeans are functioning as a full on torture device, hardly being able to hold him inside. I get him out of them, being extra careful not to touch the aching parts. His eyes are blazing and I’m playing with fire but the risk of getting burned is more than appealing.

I grab the golden bottle from the nightstand, making myself comfortable on his stomach. He’s nice and warm between my thighs, sitting on top of him like a queen on her throne. Small drops of oil running along his chest, getting him ready for a massage. He’s starving but so am I. My body is an open book of desperate needs and he reads me like an expert. I want to give so I can get. I’m balancing on my knees to reach his arms, rubbing in the oil with slow, long motions, holding onto the rows of thin rope around his wrists. I bend down just a little to help him get to me and he’s not hesitating for a second. He takes the offered opportunity ravenously, using his mouth instead of his fingers to discover me. I nearly go insane by the touch of his beard. He knows my weak points and he’s not afraid to use them against me, scraping my breasts gently in hopes that I might get carried away by my own desires so he can trick me to end the captivity. He’s busy with the negotiation, brushing his lips against me for a warm up but he’s the maker of his own downfall. His tongue is the perfect substitution of his hands, exploring every inch he can get to. The harmony between rough and gentle is perfectly set, kissing better every bite, tormenting each one of my senses.

I move away to remind him who’s the one in charge, feeling his body tensing up by the cold gesture. My hands pulling back to continue massaging the shoulders, paying extra attention to the neck area, knowing how sensitive those parts are. He’s groaning with closed eyes as my hands continue to indulge the right spots, going lower on his chest with every stroke. He drops his head back with delight and I revel in his sweet struggle, laying defenseless under me, almost vulnerable. I can’t help it, my appetite grows with every bite.

I snuggle next to him, placing my head devotedly on his chest before my hand begins to wander. The oil shimmering all over his body, glowing like a layer of liquid gold in the soft light. He looks unreal, just like a blurry dream, writhing softly in his despair, heartbeats racing under my ears as a perfect background music for the occasion.

My fingers follow the trail of hair to reach their main destination, grazing lightly against him through the boxers. He’s squirming to feel my hands on the bare skin, to let him feel my touch. The deep groans are honey for my ears and I ardently fulfill the most compelling desire. I find him hyper-sensitive and rock hard. The firm grip is like an electric shock running through his body. I’m not waiting for his reaction to calm down, sliding all the way up and all the way down. He’s all oiled up, gliding effortlessly in my hand, growing even bigger by the caring support. I run my thumb along the crown when I reach the top, squeeze the base when I go back to the bottom.

He’s attempting to sweet talk me to rearrange the circumstances and let him give me what I need. I smile at him sweetly, reminding the man that I will have what I need. Because I’m about to take it.

I can’t stay still, the thirst has already taken over my body and I don’t have the willpower to resist. Lee is fuming. I keep on disregarding his requests, though he’s been repeating them for a million times, infuriating him even further. I want every last drop of his wrath and he shall lay it upon me when his time has come. The chains can only restrain the beast, he can’t be tamed by them and as soon as he’s out of the snare he’ll get to me and rip me apart into tiny little pieces until I’m nothing but ashes in his hands.

“Let me the fuck out. Now!”

He’s the maddest, most outraged piece of art I’ve ever seen. I’m moving back to his stomach,  cupping his face with my hands so I can properly soothe his nerves with a kiss. He might be a secret control freak after all.

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“I can. But I won’t.” His eyes are wicked, staring at me with awe. The grab is relatively gentle on his throat, the arteries pumping wildly with both rage and yearning. I lean closer to prove my point. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” He makes my mouth water and my panties drip. The gigantic frame was built for me, it’s my luxurious playground. My toy. “Look at me. You’re not setting up rules this time, no. You’re my little fuck boy tonight and it’s me who decides what you can do and what you can get. Understood?” He licks his lips and I take it as a perfectly acceptable answer, yet it’s not enough. “Say it.”

“Understood.”

“Good boy.” He’s a furry glob of aggravation, waiting for a prize for the compliance and I’m offering him a noble one. “Eat me.”

I push myself up, climbing above his head. Lee is not in the position to help me, so I need to solve the problem myself, sliding the black lace to the side with one hand. He’s hissing with delight.

“I see. Having me as your toy turns you on really bad.”

“Words of truth has been spoken by Mr. Pace, part time fuck boy.”

“Do you really think I won’t tear this bed apart?”

“Will you?” I lower myself so he can reach me and he’s more than eager to have a taste. Voracious as ever, making me weak. I moan, desperately trying to remain on my knees while his tongue keeps on swirling on my throbbing pussy. I’m aching, arching my back by the sweet pain. He wants to tease me but the plan can’t stand a chance. We have already lost the capacity to hold ourselves back.

What would he even need a hand for when he already has a beard and he knows my infatuation with it. I would complain about the dirty tactics but something tells me that it wouldn’t sound as convincing as I’d want it to. The playful suck on my clit makes me whine, I catch myself begging for him not stop. I can tell he’s grinning, alternating sucks with bites, long laps with small strokes. I’m riding his mouth, moving to the rhythm his tongue dictates. He knows me too well, keeping me mercilessly on the edge. I scream with frustration, pushing his head back to the pillow with a quick move, our eyes connect, still pleading for more.

It’s time to get rid of that single layer of bothering fabric. It would have been shredded a long time ago if Lee would be free to roam around me but he’s not. It’s my privilege only. I get to feel him any way I want but I will be gracious. I’ll let him enjoy the view.

My hands are shaking, I can barely contain the excitement as his boxers slide down to his knees before I make them fly across the room. I whimper by the sight. He’s pulsating in my grasp, soliciting to be used.

“I fuck you tonight, little monkey.”

I kneel above his hips with my back facing him, stroking my wetness with the gleaming head of his cock before letting it glide inside. I sit down on him slowly, making sure he’ll remember this moment. I’m familiar with his size, his extent filling me up entirely. I need a moment to adapt, my walls hugging him around tightly.

We moan together by the perception. I’m not rushing the move, taking his shaft all the way out, inch by inch before taking it back again, relishing in the long-awaited sensation. I lean onto his knees to find my balance, enhancing the speed to my liking. He’s cursing helplessly, begging me to continue as I look above my shoulders to see his face. I know he’s close. He’s been teased for long enough to be on the edge but I catch him before the final shiver, pulling him out completely, forcing him to shout with distress.

He’s a hot mess, waiting for the ultimate satisfaction. I turn around to face him, stroking the strands of hair out of his face, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. I’m treating the defeat with careful hands, kissing it better affectionately. His eyes are clouded by the incredible need. I don’t wait until he finds his voice again, reaching back to have him in my hold. His head drops back, the big body writhing with fervor. My juices are flowing with admiration, I can’t do anything else but feast on the effect.

I take him in once again, my hips move with a steady pace, varying circles with long thrusts. He sucks on my reached out fingers before I bring them down to my core, rubbing leisurely on the right spot just like he would do it for me. I watch him watching me, devouring my body with his gaze. We’re balancing on a thin line and I can feel him being ready to blow again. One last push, that’s all it would take.

I’m raising myself up, keeping my stare on Lee. I won’t let him go without a well-deserved reward. Delayed gratification. He’s shuddering from head to toe as my fingers wreath around him, coated with my liquids, dripping from my lust.

His lips are looking too delicious not to have a bite, our foreheads pushing together and he’s sighing with closed eyes. My hands never stop, moving advisedly to get him where he belongs to.

Right to the top.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay- you’re all mine.”

I feel him swelling even further, his body stiffening, ready to give up the fight and give into the waves of the approaching climax. His body tensing up, the muscles outlining through the glowy skin and he’s finally able to reach the highest point, releasing himself with a loud groan.

My breasts are covered with his hot seed, still shaking by the intensity of his brain melting orgasm. He has my name all over his lips, repeating it over and over again. I can’t resist the urge to taste a drop, dipping a finger into it and licking it off, savoring the flavor of our love.

I kiss him deeply and I swear he’s never been hungrier.

 


End file.
